


Regret and Mistakes

by ɀìɾçօղìմʍɀҽąӀօէ (Jade444)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, There's kind of Karezi, Xenophilia, they're on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/%C9%80%C3%AC%C9%BE%C3%A7%D6%85%D5%B2%C3%AC%D5%B4%CA%8D%C9%80%D2%BD%C4%85%D3%80%D6%85%D5%A7
Summary: Karkat and Dave have a rather intimate moment, but the troll is sad to find out the human doesn't want it to be anything more than that. A moment. Afterward, Karkat seeks comfort in the place he deems the best possible.Warnings For Smut (Obviously).





	1. Mistakes

Karkat made a grab for the stupid remote. It eluded his grasp, Dave's hand holding it above his reach. “Just give it to me, fuckass! I can assure whatever shitty thing you want to watch is no better than what I want to watch-” He snarled, and stood on his toes to try and reach it, but it was still out of his reach. He'd ended up accidentally knocking Dave over, and was dragged down with him.

 

He ended up on top of Strider, and used his new position to his benefit to make another grab for the remote. Now he at least managed to grab onto it, and was accepting the new need to wrestle it from the human's grip. That is, he was about to do something when he felt something... weird, poking him.

 

“What-” He released the remote and sat back, giving Dave below him a weird look. The human's face appeared to be somewhat flushed, and it took Karkat probably a solid 30 seconds to realize what was going on. As soon as he understood, his gaze darkened and his face lit up with a bright crimson blush.

Now he was just trying to figure out how to get out of this situation with his pride still intact, he could even predict the teasing to come. He definitely didn't notice whatever Dave was doing.

 

Well, he didn't notice, until there were fingers hooking under his waistband. Karkat's hands flew to grab Dave's hands, halting them. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, sounding rather panicky.

 

“Well, I need to take care of my little problem, and you seem a little, uh... excited, too.” He gestured to the troll's pants, where his bulge was indeed seeming a little 'excited'. That only caused the mutant's blush to increase.

 

“There is NO fucking way I'm doing anything right where anyone can walk in-” Karkat snarled, attempting at keeping his composure. Which failed, he was rather shocked when he was pushed off and then lifted as Dave got up. “Wh-” He started, then shifted uncomfortably in the human's grasp as he was carried down the hall. “Where are you taking me?!” His hand grabbed a fistful of Dave's deep red shirt as a spike of anxiety grabbed at his heart.

 

There came no response, and soon enough Karkat's question was answered. He was carried into the bathroom and set on the counter space next to the sink. The smooth surface felt cold, seeping through his pants. He watched as Strider locked the door, and also turned on the shower faucet.

 

“What's with the showe-” Karkat stopped short for probably the fourth time in the last ten minutes as Dave parted his legs and replaced the space between them with his hips, pressing against the troll's bulge.

“Well, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna be very quiet.” Dave responded, grabbing the bottom of karkat's sweater and trying to pull it up off of him. His hands were grabbed and halted again.

 

“First of fucking all, is that supposed to be an insult or a boast?” Came the troll's growl, “Second, whoever said I agreed to whatever shit you're trying?” He added, wanting to press his knees together but blocked by the damn Dave that happened to be there.

 

“Look, if you really want me to stop, say so, and I will.” Dave said, sounding a little impatient. When Karkat hesitated, the human leaned forward and settled a gentle kiss on the troll's neck, and freed his hands to instead slip under the sweater they'd previously been trying to remove, running over gray skin.

 

Karkat shivered, a tiny noise becoming his response to the attention. He couldn't deny it felt good, and he did really want it to continue. Maybe it was his deep-seated desperation for something like this. He hoped at the back of his mind that he wouldn't regret this, but...

 

He grabbed Dave's face and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his legs around the Strider's waist and feeling the press of whatever the human equivalent of a bulge was.

Dave kissed him back, hands grabbing at the bottom of Karkat's sweater once more and pulling it up, making them part for a few moments to get it fully off. Then they were kissing again, the troll's arms wrapping around Dave's neck, a low noise somewhat mixed between a growl and a purr starting in the back of Karkat's throat.

 

He had to whine when suddenly the human pulled away, and black-colored eyes stared into the bright red eyes that were somehow missing their protective shades. Wow, where had those gone? No matter, he was currently blushing brightly as Strider started laughing. “What the fuck is your issue?” He choked out, unable to hide the whiny tone to his words.

 

“It's- You're just- ahah, you're purring-”

 

“Oh yes! It's nice to know you get a real kick out of my alien-ness. Gog, just completely fuck off-” Karkat grumbled, then went to look for his sweater so he could get the hell out of there. He was not up for any more of this bullshit embarrassment. He tried to push Dave out of his way so he could get down, but he wouldn't budge. “Get the fuck out of my way, Strider.”

 

“No- no, hold on, wait, I'm good now. Sorry, man. I just wasn't expecting that.” Dave said quickly, hands planted on the counter on either side of Karkat. “Can we continue now?” He asked, leaned in close enough that their outward breaths mingled in the space between them.

 

Karkat had to really battle himself to avoid a sharp retort, and sighed deeply. He glanced over at the running shower. “You're wasting all the fucking water. You better be fast as fuck.” He said now, then saw the stupid grin on the human's face and regretted saying that immediately. “Don't you fucking dare say any weird joke shit.” he added, glaring.

 

“Okay okay I'll try and be fast, man.” Dave said, it was obvious he was trying not to laugh again. Karkat had a split second thought that he really, really loved the sound of Dave's laugh; then he mentally slapped himself, and denied inwardly that he ever thought that for any amount of time. Once more he was distracted from his thoughts by fingers lightly pressing against the candy-red colored scars on his sides, his grubscars. He let out a surprised half-yelp, half.... something else, startled by the sudden touch and shocked at how sensitive those could be. “Oh, damn.” Dave muttered, lightening the pressure of his touch on the scars and running his fingers over them much more gently, just a light brush of a touch. Then he stopped, shaking his head slightly and moving his hands to hook the waistband of Karkat's pants, starting to pull them off.

 

Karkat tried really hard to force himself from trying to hide himself, but his arms instinctively moved to cover up his chest. His knees pressed against Dave's sides, stopped from clamping his legs together. Dave only moved to remove karkat's pants completely and then immediately took up his previous spot, then he froze as he was met with the strange alien genitalia. “What?! If you keep fucking stopping I'm gonna-” The currently naked troll was obviously torn between trying to hide his chest and his bulge with his hands, but obviously went to cover up the more pressing matter. “You're acting like you've never seen a fucking bulge before-” He stopped short. Yet again.

The realization hit him. “What kind of weird shit do you humans even have....” He mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

“Well, obviously not that.” Dave said, reaching down and removing karkat's hands from the way, going to poke it, and he didn't know what to do when the odd appendage wrapped around the tip of his finger. Karkat gave a quiet whine, lightly grasping Dave's wrist to stop him from doing anything... weird.

 

“I'm very uncomfortably noticing the fact I'm the only one naked, here, Strider.” Karkat said slowly, giving Dave a look, but the human wasn't noticing what he said or did, he was just so absorbed in his exploration of the strange alien appendage. He was bent down to get a closer look, causing the troll to shiver at the light breath on his 'tentabulge'. “Gog fucking damn it Strider.” Karkat snarled, dragging Dave back up by the collar to kiss him and using his free hand to pull the human's pants down. At this point he didn't care about getting a look at whatever strange genitalia the red-eyed asshole had, he just wanted to get this done fast. The worry that someone like Terezi or Kanaya could come looking for them at any moment made him anxious.

 

Luckily Dave seemed to get the idea, and Karkat dragged Dave's hand to his nook. Whatever shock there was at that revelation, the human wasn't given much time to go through more exploration. Moans filled the air as Karkat's nook was filled with Dave's fingers, and soon there was something else pressing inside as soon as he was ready.

Karkat gripped the human's arms, breathing heavily in between moans. Soon his arms moved to wrap around his neck, and fangs were now nibbling at the skin, stopping just short of puncturing the skin. He wasn't sure if the throbbing he felt inside was himself or Strider, getting caught up in all the feelings of the moment.

 

As if the already wonderful feeling of getting fucked wasn't enough, there was now a hand palming at his bulge and causing his moans to grow louder. However, the noises were quieted by lips on his own once again, and he hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until he took the action of opening them... and then closing them again quickly after. Screw seeing, he was gonna focus on what he was feeling.

The hand on his bulge wrapped around it and moved, movements speeding up as the thrust of the human's hips did the same, getting a little more jerky.

 

Karkat's mouth was free once more as Dave's hand grabbed his hip and steadied them both. What with the attention to both spots, the troll couldn't see himself lasting much longer either. After was seemed like an eternity but was really no time at all, Dave was faced with a climax and Karkat followed suit soon after. As they both came down, Karkat cracked open an eye to look at the damage.

 

Dave's hand was covered with slick red fluid, as well as the counter. Karkat felt awfully wet and drippy, but it was... somehow pleasant. He let out a whimper when Dave pulled away, pleasant feeling fading and a pit of dread opening up in the troll's chest. The human handed him a towel and used another one to wipe himself off, Karkat sitting there and staring at him with what they both hoped wasn't the look of hurt they both thought it was.

 

“Well? I don't think you're gonna want to let that shit dry on the counter. Or yourself.” Dave said, tone calm and emotionless as ever. The response was Karkat nodding and shakily starting to clean himself and the rest of the mess up. “Thanks for helping me, man. It was great.”

 

Karkat looked up, this time his expression clearly hurt. “You're not serious...” He said, then trailed off as he was met with a look that answered his fear.

 

“Come on, dude. It was just a one time thing, right? What else were you expecting?” Dave asked, pulling on his pants and putting his shades on.

 

“N-Nothing... I guess...” Karkat looked away, rubbing his arm and then hopping down to grab his clothes.

 

“Wait... did you really think that...” Dave trailed off, Karkat shaking his head quickly.

 

The troll wanted to try and say something else, maybe convince Dave that.... well. That wasn't gonna happen. “Of course fucking not. It's not like I'd want to be matesprits with a disgusting shitstain of a fleshsack like you.” He said instead, putting on his normal angry front. “Nor would I want to be kismesis. The thought it just giving me the urge to vomit.” He growled, stepping into the still running shower and rinsing the rest of the fluids off.

 

Dave just seemed to watch him as he then stepped out again and dried off with the towel, slipping into his pants and sweater. “Are you sure about tha-” He was cut off.

 

“Strider. Can we make the agreement to never mention this, ever again.” Karkat fixated a glare on him, trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking and tears were threatening to come from his eyes. His response was a small nod. “And if you ever tell anyone about my b-.... my _mutation_ , I will personally slaughter you. I don't care how many times you come back due to your stupid fucking god tier.” He went on, ignoring the look he was getting. Pity. He wanted to slap it right off Strider's face.

 

“yeah man, of course I won't tell...” Dave said, then sounded like he wanted to say something else. He didn't get the chance, Karkat avoiding his gaze now and pushing past him, leaving the bathroom.

 

As soon as Karkat was out of sight, he slipped into the nearest closet and closed the door behind him, sliding down the door to sit on the ground, his knees pressed to his chest. His hands pressed over his eyes, then slipped to grab at his own hair, pulling. The pain didn't help the tears that finally released, dripping down his cheeks. Even if he allowed himself to cry, he would not allow himself to even come close to a sob. No way.

 

“Gog.... I'm such a fucking idiot.”

 


	2. Regret and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds himself seeking comfort, and finds it in more ways than one.

About twenty minutes after he entered the closet, Karkat finally got up to leave. At least head toward somewhere vaguely comfortable to curl up and die at or whatever. However, his mission was stopped short by the realization the meteor was passing through a dream bubble. It seemed to be set in Alternia, near the shore. After a bit of wandering through the dream bubble, Karkat found himself approaching a figure sitting just above where the water lapped at the dark sand. It was likely Gamzee from some offshoot timeline, dreaming about his past.

 

Karkat was glad to see his moirail, even if at this time point of the bubble they likely weren't even close to moirails. Maybe he could just...

He sat next to Gamzee, staring over the water. The sun was just about disappearing, sinking until it was out of sight. The light would still last for a while, due to the size of the sun and the closeness of orbit. It was easy to get lost in the colors of the sunset.

 

“hey, Gamzee.” Karkat finally greeted, breaking the highblood's wandering thoughts.

 

“Oh, hey, what's motherfuckin up, invertebrother?” Gamzee said, looking at the mutant with a friendly expression. That expression turned to one of slight worry as Karkat was beginning to cry again, crimson tears rolling down his cheeks. The purpleblood reached over and patted the top of his head. “What's motherfuckin wrong?”

 

“I made... a mistake...” Karkat managed to say through ragged breaths, leaning into the touch and moving to settle closer by Gamzee's side. It was rather easy to forget/ignore that this was the same troll who'd murdered half of their friends. Neither of them said anything else, Gamzee simply put an arm around Karkat and shooshed him gently.

 

Time appeared to pass slowly. Karkat definitely preferred this type of affection much more. He at least knew his feelings were reciprocated. At this point he could at least confirm he had had a flushcrush on Strider for some time. He'd only been ecstatic when even part of his wants came to fruition. But now it just felt horrible to remember. What the hell had he even been hoping, anyways? That the human would like him back? Yeah, like anyone would be able to like a stupid mutant. It didn't matter if their blood color was literally the same, did it? No, because there were plenty of other reasons he could think of that would cause Dave not to like him back.

 

Before he knew it, Karkat was sobbing, body wracked with tremors. It was great that Gamzee was there, and he had the highblood's arms wrapped around his shoulder soon enough, pulled closer. “Th-Thank you, G-Gamz-zee...” Karkat managed to say, and there came another quiet shoosh.

 

Karkat just sobbed, for probably what was thirty minutes straight. After that he couldn't really muster up the strength to do so anymore, a sad calm coming over him.

 

 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing that he processed happening was waking up. He was being carried by... Kanaya. He gave a relieved sigh. He'd much rather be around Kanaya right now than Dave, or Terezi. Though, he panicked a little, because Kanaya was there and she probably saw the obvious tint to the tears drying on his face and- oh. What the hell. It probably didn't even matter anymore. Hell, Dave already knew his shitty secret, and that was embarrassing enough that Kanaya knowing was nothing compared to that. Plus, it's not like they didn't have a slight idea of it yet, not like they didn't already suspect it.

 

He was happy to find he was set on a comfy surface... a bed. The human kind. Kanaya papped him on the head and pretty much tucked him in. Then she left, and Karkat was left alone again, curled up under the blanket and feeling warm. The obvious parts of him were still feeling rather sensitive, and he had to ignore the uncomfortable brush of his clothing.

 

It didn't take that long for him to doze off again.

 

Karkat woke up again as Kanaya entered, holding a bowl of some hot, tasty-smelling liquid. He sat up, and looked down at the bowl that was placed on his lap. “Eat as much as you can.” She said simply, and left again. He only ate a few spoonfuls before he realized he was practically starving. Half the bowl's contents disappeared rather fast, and he slowed down for the rest. About a third of it was left when he decided he was full. He set it on the stand next to the bed. And then he was tired, again.

 

He thought that he was probably sleeping too much as he curled up and dozed off again. He didn't feel like doing much else anyways.

 

And he woke up, again. Again. But this time it was by something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes, saw the red glasses, and groaned loudly. “Terezi, get the fuck off of me.”

 

“Hell no!” She responded, a giant grin on her face. She was wearing the usual, her dragon hood/cape, boxers/shorts, and normal t-shirt. Karkat kind of just stared at her with a 'i'm not taking this bullshit' expression, but didn't have enough energy to push her off. However, he still shielded his face when Terezi tried to lick it.

 

“Terezi, fuck off.” He said without much conviction.

 

“Like hell I am. You've been sleeping all day, you should come and help build Can Town!” She suggested, shaking his shoulders lightly.

 

Karkat groaned again, rubbing at his eyes. “You just need my help getting Strider to do something, don't you.”

 

“He won't give me the red chalk!”

 

“I am not going anywhere near that fuckass, now nor ever.” He responded.

 

“But Karkat! I need your help handing out the justice that is deserved!”

 

“Go ask Kanaya.”

 

“She's always with Rose though! She won't help me at all!”

 

“Ugh, maybe later, Terezi.” Karkat reluctantly grumbled, then tried to push her off finally. “You're gonna suffocate me.” He said when she didn't budge.

 

“Karkat I'm not THAT heavy.”

 

“You're heavy enough.”

 

“Oh fine, you big wriggler.” She said, and finally rolled off of him, lying next to him. “heheheh if anyone walks in now, they'll think we pailed.” She said after a moment.

 

Karkat blushed slightly and huffed. “Yeah, except for the fact you're still clothed.” He muttered, then squeaked when Terezi rolled over again and was sniffing at his face.

 

“Karkat, you smell like cherries!” Terezi exclaimed, laughing in a semi-maniacal way.

 

Karkat hissed and shoved her away, and she rolled off the bed, laughing harder. “Oh fuck off! I guess the whole meteor is gonna know my blood color soon, huh?!” He groaned loudly and sat up, looking over at her. “You're insane, you know that right, Terezi?”

 

“Yes!” She said, and got up off the floor, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him out of bed. Reluctantly he went with her, wandering down the hallway. “Come on! You're gonna help me~” She said triumphantly.

 

“How about we just stay away from Dave for a while, though? We can get the red chalk back later, find the Mayor, and work on it ourselves?” Karkat asked, wanting to avoid the human as much as possible.

 

Terezi shrugged. “Sure! Come on, let me show you what we already have done so far.” She said, and Karkat actually smiled a little. It was hard not to be cheered up by Terezi like this. They went down several hallways, and even passed by Dave, but Karkat pretended not to notice, invested in something Terezi was saying about the little project she had been drawing, and 'she even managed not to lick it until Karkat came to see it!'. Karkat gave the usual sarcastic retort, taking note of his mood.

 

He definitely wouldn't be over his hurt any time soon, but at least he could ignore it now for the most part. It didn't hurt as bad when he wasn't focusing on it.

 

Maybe, after a while -when it didn't bother him anymore- he could live with the acceptance that maybe he wasn't destined to have any romantic relationships.

 

He hoped so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make another chapter, or an alternate ending, or whatever... but for now! It's going to be considered finished. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
